


囊中物

by MooseJing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 甜奶
Genre: Intersex Zhang Ruoyun, M/M, PWP, 双性, 小结巴文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 这时门上传来几下弱弱的敲击声，回荡在安静的车厢内却依然事与愿违的十分响亮。迫不及待的贾刘从中嗅到了犹豫与胆怯，他舌尖顶住尖利的犬齿，偏偏又刻意等了一分钟才出声示意等候在外的人已经得到了房间主人的允许。“先生您，您好，您点的餐送，送到了。”食物被烹饪至熟透的香气在门被推开的一刻涌进鼻腔，送餐的男人右手托一个精致的餐碟，贾刘锐利的视线直勾勾地射向对方，他毫不避讳，浑身上下每个细胞都在为接下来的大快朵颐蠢蠢欲动。
Relationships: 贾刘/郝张
Kudos: 10





	囊中物

冬日列车行驶在呼啸的风雪中，阳光撕裂层云，连投下的光也清冷。

贾刘立在自己豪华私人包厢的矮柜旁，骨节分明的手指正把玩一只边缘有些磨损的精致怀表。列车行进的噪音有节奏且无穷无尽，思绪无声，只听得嗒嗒的指针走动。

怀表中原本镶嵌的相片早早在登车前就被他换过。贾刘盯着那张年轻男人的脸，渐渐记忆深处那些最隐秘的瞬间像一张张老照片又重新鲜活，从过去伸来只无形的手，将他向无尽的深黑中拖。

但那深黑不是虚无实则包罗万象：人群、哭闹、爆炸、惊叫……滚滚黑烟与漫天火光最终收束所有，不自知地从人们手中掠夺了多少贵如生命的“战利品”。贾刘的心脏在胸腔中越来越快地搏动，他闭眼，啪地合上那只怀表，深吸一口气，万事万物缓缓重归平静。

他要向命运讨回自己的所有物。

这时门上传来几下弱弱的敲击声，回荡在安静的车厢内却依然事与愿违的十分响亮。迫不及待的贾刘从中嗅到了犹豫与胆怯，他舌尖顶住尖利的犬齿，偏偏又刻意等了一分钟才出声示意等候在外的人已经得到了房间主人的允许。

“先生您，您好，您点的餐送，送到了。”

食物被烹饪至熟透的香气在门被推开的一刻涌进鼻腔，送餐的男人右手托一个精致的餐碟，贾刘锐利的视线直勾勾地射向对方，他毫不避讳，浑身上下每个细胞都在为接下来的大快朵颐蠢蠢欲动。

贾刘没多说什么，只做个手势示意男人到自己身边来。男人却因为他简单一个动作肉眼可见得更加紧张，他贴于身侧的那只手攥紧了灰色的围裙边儿，原地踌躇一瞬才重新向前迈出步子。

来人其实是列车的厨师长，郝张。按理说，他只负责烹饪，送餐这种事列车员来做就好了。可他无法推脱车王本人亲口指派的工作。

贾刘第一次发现郝张时，郝张正被不怀好意的人堵在厨房门口，贾刘到现在也想不明白，当时自己为什么会去替他解围。惊魂未定的郝张像只红眼睛可怜兔子，认出他身份后又忙不迭感激地鞠躬道谢。

贾刘却皱眉一手掐住他下巴，探究的眼神从眉梢巡回到眼角，最后落在那人一点鼻尖痣上。

这么巧，就连痣的位置都生得一样。

郝张哪里料到刚出虎穴又入狼口，他并没注意贾刘认清他长相后暗下的眼神，还陷在前一个刚被化解的危机中未回过神，就猝不及防间被推入厨房当即吃抹了个干净。

刚开始，贾刘以为郝张是受了极大惊吓又连哭带喘的所以才口齿不清，但当他又是亲又是哄，好不容易才终于将对方安抚妥当后方才意识到，对方居然真就是个小结巴。

可是记忆里的那人并不是如此。

富甲一方的车王一边派人着手调查这位看上去平平无奇的男人的生活背景，一边流连在对方肩颈烙下一个又一个鲜红刺眼的吻痕。郝张早已经扛不住累昏过去，可贾刘却仍旧压在他身上不知疲倦地索取无度。

贾刘喉咙一阵阵发痒，他感到内心深处暗涌的无限渴意，感到失而复得掀起的狂喜，感到未成定数裹挟的焦急。这些心思搅得他心神不宁，于是只得化为直白的欲望尽数施加在郝张身上。

在那次后，贾刘每星期都必定会登上这趟列车，他需要巡视领地驱赶竞争者，需要确认珍贵物品的归宿权，需要保证郝张的心思全扑在他身上。

软毛地毯吸去了脚步声，郝慢吞吞走过去时只听见自己的心跳。坐在床沿的贾刘接过碟子却随意置在一旁，郝张抿抿唇，他虽然深知贾刘想要的是什么，但他还是忍不住每每去试探男人的意图与底线。

他想弄清楚贾刘为什么要对自己如此执着。

毕竟他们毫无交集，而自己只是个厨子罢了。

郝张瞅瞅热气腾腾的食物，收回眼神时与贾刘的目光正巧碰了个着，他立即垂下眼睫，似乎又对这样的自己很气恼，鼓鼓腮帮重新看回去。

“先，先生，您不吃吗？不，不吃的话，菜，菜，菜可就要凉了。”

“你觉得我点的是它吗？”

“那，那要不然，还，还能是什么？”郝张终于还是扛不住与贾刘对视，“餐，餐我，我送到了，我要走了。”

贾刘对郝张刻意装作不懂的逞强模样觉得好笑，低低头，在对方要转身的前秒钟一把握住手腕将人直接拽倒在腿上，趁人惊呼时猛地咬在男人暴露出的侧颈，手掌扣住郝张后脑蛮横地制住对方所有的挣扎与反抗，直到渐渐尝到浅淡的血腥味，像头真正在标记领地的野兽那样用粗糙的舌面舔舐那处被自己咬出的崭新伤口。

郝张被一下下反复的刺激舔酥了半边身子，哆嗦着害怕又顺服地在对方掌下细细喘气，在贾刘面前他的角色注定是认命的猎物，偶尔几次突兀的挣动，也只是疼痛带来的应激反应。

“疼，疼……”

习惯了粗暴性爱的身体早早便背叛他，来自对方的噬咬却成了诱导发情的信号。另类的快感自被咬出的伤口传到四肢百骸，仅剩脑内某处残存的理智仍有几分清明。

“乖乖听话，”贾刘牙齿叼住郝张的耳垂轻磨，舌尖又往男人耳廓里钻，“今天表现得好就告诉你一个秘密。”

也许在最初，郝张确实真情实意地想过要远远逃离。不过他也深知，如果在贾刘第二回找上自己时不想办法逃开，就永远别想逃开了。

性爱过后贾刘的状态像是一具躯壳里住进两种灵魂，那截然不同的态度令郝张恐惧又着迷。带着满身伤痕窝在贾刘怀里时的他甚至怀疑自己骨子里是否天生就有某种受虐因子，不然怎么会开始眷恋这温度又感到熟悉？

贾刘两手握着郝张的腰将他从身上托起来，随手拽过把带软垫的椅子到床边，自己坐上去，穿着西裤的长腿直接随意搭到床上，脚上还踩着锃亮的皮鞋。

郝张吞咽一下，不知道对方打什么算盘，而极度渴望被抚摸的身体却早已食髓知味。

贾刘对郝张的情况了如指掌，但他不准备这么快就满足对方，今天是意义特殊且值得庆祝的，他想要郝张通过自己的努力拿到奖励。

“坐上来。”贾刘微微曲曲膝盖，“自己玩到高潮前我不会操你。”

“什，什么意思？”

“没自慰过？”

郝张听到这话吸一口气，现在只是闻到贾刘的气味儿不知不觉内裤就有了湿意。男人吞咽一下，回想起之前只能两腿夹着被子疏解欲望的那些晚上；而自从贾刘闯入他的生活，夹腿已经远远无法满足被调教到习惯于被人狠狠插入的淫荡身体。

在这种时候，他只得一边疯狂想着贾刘一边暂且用手指草草解决问题……

难以忍受继续往下想，郝张咬着唇瓣准备直接跨上贾刘搭在床上的那条腿，也无暇考虑这样的自己是否会显得过于饥渴。

“等等，裤子脱了。上衣、围裙还有内裤留着。”

郝张难耐地溢出一声呻吟红了眼角，贾刘向来是提枪就上，也不知道这次为什么突然搞这么多把戏来折磨人。但毫无办法，郝张只得听话地照办了才两腿分开跨坐上贾刘的腿。

仅隔薄薄一层布料的雌穴刚接触到贾刘的腿就泛起一阵酥麻，郝张以为自己会不知所措，但结果证明在追逐快感面就算是他也能无师自通。男人开始前后摆动起腰肢，肿胀敏感的阴蒂在贾刘小腿上反复挤压磨蹭，逐渐热意催熟了花心，一股股蜜液彻底将内裤浸透，郝张哆嗦着两手撑在床上，牙齿终于松开饱受蹂躏的下唇张口喘息。于是乎露骨的呻吟也再难能藏匿，一声声难以入耳的淫叫羞地他撇开脸低下头去，下身却根本停不下来，越来越快、越来越用力地在别的男人腿上毫无廉耻地蹭来蹭去。

“这么快，要到了吗？”贾刘悠闲地靠在椅背，一手托着下巴观赏着郝张的痴态。

“我，我，我……哈啊……”本来说话就不利索的郝张被快感折腾地蹙着眉头根本说不出整句，而贾刘偏就喜欢看他被搞得乱七八糟。

“嗯？你怎么了？说清楚点啊？”

“你……你你，你就会欺，嗯哈，欺，欺负人……”

贾刘挪挪凳子残忍地直接曲起膝盖，郝张滑坐到了他的皮鞋上，两手扶着他小腿半趴在上面满面潮红迷迷糊糊，不满足于快感被生生截断，依然不自觉地小幅度摆腰。

“别蹭了，把围裙掀开给我看看下面骚成什么样儿了。”贾刘笑嘻嘻地直接收回了腿，男人快要哭出来似的撇腿坐在床上瞪他。

“不愿意？那我走了，我看你自己玩也挺好。”

“别，别走……”

在即将高潮时暂停使本就难耐的郝张更加欲求不满，他不再扭捏，两只手拎着围裙的两角向上提，只见干净的白色内裤穴口处的一片已全部湿透，显出印证骚浪情动的深色水渍。贾刘却仍然不满意，要求他微微后仰完全把下面展示给他看。

郝张脸红的能滴血，虽然贾刘平时也很恶劣但从来直来直去没这么玩过他，他睫毛颤抖着闭紧眼，默默猜测贾刘究竟什么时候玩够。

贾刘抬脚，突然用皮鞋尖狠狠碾在郝张的阴蒂上。

郝张爆出声甜腻的尖叫，几乎是立刻抖着腿根去地一塌糊涂，被调教到碰几下就能出水的器官根本顶不住如此对待，激烈潮吹所溅出的淫液甚至弄湿了贾刘的皮鞋。贾刘毫不在意，径直起身过去捏住郝张双颊抬起他的下巴与他接吻，男人依然深陷在高潮的余韵中浑身打颤，哼唧着一点点在贾刘的亲吻下逐渐完全软成滩春水。

贾刘持续用吻安抚着对方，顺势扶着郝张的腰引导他趴伏在自己身上，手指动动就解开了他后腰的围裙系扣，也顺便脱掉他黏答答的内裤。

“好了好了，别哭。”贾刘最后吮吸一下郝张的唇瓣，逗猫似的用手轻挠着他后脑的头发。

“谁，谁，你说谁哭了？”

郝张带着泪花支起身子想争辩几句，却猝不及防被人用手刮了鼻尖。

“就说你啊。”

贾刘永远能在粗暴与温柔中无缝转换，但对方的温柔往往是在他们结束做爱后才得以现身，且需要他拿“遍体鳞伤”来换才行。郝张有些呆愣，张张嘴却没吐出一个字。

——今天的贾刘，可真怪。

“答应要告诉你的秘密，好奇吗？”贾刘凑到郝张耳旁吐气，同时扶着阴茎没入了男人湿滑的小穴。

“唔……我，嗯不，我不知道……”

郝张挺挺腰，呼吸越发粗重，贾刘现在说什么其实他都不太在意，浑身的感官似乎都集中在了贾刘一寸寸撑开自己早就被对方反复操到烂熟的穴道。他半眯着眼，不住收缩着小穴以图让自己好受些，如今这么缓慢地进来像是被扔进不温不火的水里泡着，惹得他浑身难受，想要一个痛快。

体内那根全部进去后却不动弹，只是一点点转圈磨蹭着他敏感的宫口。这完全不够，吊在那里不上不下还不如直接操死他，往往贾刘都是要将他弄得高潮迭起，前面和后面最后都是一点东西都射不出。这次才绝顶过一回的郝张的头脑被难以疏解的欲望烧到发昏，完全没吃够地将手伸下去一边撸动性器一边讨好地去舔贾刘唇角。

“贾……贾刘……呜，你，你别磨我了……”

“好啊，哥，都听你的。”

“什，什——呀啊！”

贾刘深埋在他穴内的阴茎退到仅有龟头在里面时突然发狠般使劲往里撞，敏感脆弱的宫口被冲撞的刺激像是一阵过电般使郝张绷直了脊背下意识逃开，结果却被贾刘死死按住后颈禁锢在胸前，继续被动接受对方打桩一样的猛烈进攻。痉挛收缩的肉道很快便溃不成军，被反复拉扯顶撞地跟不上节奏只会不停冒淫水，并妄想以此示好来博得爱怜。

贾刘一改之前的温吞，利落地翻身将呜咽个不停的郝张压在身下，一手擒住他两只手腕，另一只手直接四指并拢去揉弄按压他小腹。

“啊——！别，不要……我，我，求，唔咿！我不行……”

郝张反应大的要命，口齿不清地又哭又叫，也顾不上话说不连贯的委屈与仿佛被当作飞机杯来使用的羞耻了，前后差异太大使他有些接受不能，过载地快感将他压得快要喘不过气似的，爽得目光涣散拱起腰身吐出一截软舌，只得被按着射了一子宫精液。

“哥，我弄的你舒服吗？”

“哥，我再也不要弄丢你了，你只能是我的。”

“哥，是你，我就知道真的是你，你多喊几声我的名字听听好吗？”

“哥，咱们永远不要再分开了。”

“哥……”

贾刘梦呓般低语着把头埋在郝张颈侧开始新一周的标记活动。一个个鲜红的吻痕种在白皙的皮肤上像极了朵朵绽放的艳花。而世上没有一朵花不会衰败，也没有一种痕迹不会褪色，但这些都没关系，贾刘想，只要我一遍遍地重新在你身上留下我的印记就好了。

彻底确认了关系，这次之后，他就要将郝张带回家。

贾刘摩挲着郝张一处已经结痂的伤口勾起哥哥又湿又软的舌头忘情地与他交换深吻。

身份和名利，都会还给你，都是你的。

你是我的。


End file.
